


This Number is Temporarily Unavailible

by trianglechan



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Spoilers for Act 1, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trianglechan/pseuds/trianglechan
Summary: V decides to call Jackie's holo after the botched heist.
Relationships: Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles, V & Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	This Number is Temporarily Unavailible

Hey Jackie,

I know I shoulda touched based sooner but its been a wild couple of weeks, lemme tell ya. Never thought I'd actually be able to bring Corpo to its knees but, with all this Relic shit, looks like I might not have a choice. 

My names been getting round Night City too. All sorts of strangers talkin’ my ear off on the holo, giving me all kinds of gigs. Honestly, I just feel like a gonk doing shit for people to lazy or prissy to do it themselves. Each week, more people come out of the woodworks with problems they want me to solve. Seems the whole of NUSA knows about 'V the miracle worker'.

Suppose that's just one way of showing I've graduated from being a streetrat.  
I guess I finally made it to the big leagues. Like to think I took you with me.

Misty, Mama Welles, Vick, they’re all doing well. Missing you, obviously, but they’re trying to get back to their lives.  
Your funeral was packed fulla people; few Valentinos showed up, Padre, the works. Lotta people whose lives you touched, Jackie. Lotta people who miss you.

As for me?  
Ignoring the terrorist living inside my rotting brain, I’m doin’ alright. Meeting new chooms. Certainly not people I woulda met otherwise but still good people. None of them are like you though. Nice enough, but missing that Jackie Welles charm that made me sweet on ya.

Lotta long nights too. Nights where I can’t stop thinking of ya… Wishing that bullet hit me instead. Hell, wishing we never took that big job. We woulda spent the next part of our lives doing small jobs, safe and content. Woulda been kicking it back in bars and getting into stupid fights. Just me 'n' you.

There was so much I wanted to tell ya when we made it big. Mostly stupid shit…  
Shit like: “I think I love you”. Or, “You complete me.”  
Course I wouldn’t’ve said it… You and Misty had a sweet thing going on. I was the last person who'd wanna fuck that up.  
Always envied her in that aspect. That she could know you in ways I couldn't. Ways I wouldn't. It hurt.  
Fuck, it still hurts. 

But life’s a bitch…

Part of me feels like an idiot leaving these voice mails. Still, it feels good to say this shit out loud. Airing out my dirty laundry.

Wherever you are, I hope you're okay.

I’ll speak to you later.

**Author's Note:**

> developers dropped the ball by not letting us romance this beefyboi
> 
> also this is my first bit of fanfic writing in like 5 years so it'll prolly be a bit shoddy.


End file.
